Guardians of the Galaxy (Film)
Marvels Guardians of the Galaxy ist ein US-amerikanischer Science-Fiction-, Action- und 3D-Film sowie eine Comicverfilmung von Marvel Comics aus dem Jahr 2014 und der zehnte Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Produziert wurde der Film von Marvel Studios, während Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures als Distributor agierte. James Gunn war der Regisseur, wobei Nicole Perlman und Gunn das Drehbuch geschrieben haben. Die namensgebenden Guardians of the Galaxy wurden von Chris Pratt, Zoë Saldaña, Dave Bautista, Bradley Cooper und Vin Diesel dargestellt, wobei die beiden letzteren lediglich ihre Stimme verliehen haben. Die Filmpremiere hat am 21. Juli 2014 in Los Angeles stattgefunden, der offizielle Kinostart war in Amerika jedoch erst am 1. August 2014 und in Deutschland am 28. August desselben Jahres. Guardians of the Galaxy erhielt bei den Oscars 2015 eine Nominierung für "Beste visuelle Effekte". Vorschau Peter Quill (Chris Pratt) wurde in den Achtzigern von der Erde entführt. Er ist recht eitel und ist ein Outlaw, der sich selbst "Star-Lord" nennt. Als Ravager erhielt er die Mission, eine mysteriöse Kugel zu stehlen, was er folglich auch macht - doch durch diese Kugel wird er unerwartet zum Gejagten. Denn Ronan der Ankläger (Lee Pace) will diese Kugel für sich, um damit Böses zu tun - aus diesem Grund verbündet sich Quill widerstrebend mit einigen sehr fragwürdigen Personen: Rocket (Stimme: Bradley Cooper), Groot (Stimme: Vin Diesel, Gamora (Zoë Saldaña) und schließlich Drax dem Zerstörer (Dave Bautista). Mit dieser bunt zusammengewürfelter Gemeinschaft erlebt er durch die Kugel viele gefährliche und auch ungewollte Abenteuer. Inhalt 1988 stirbt die Mutter des noch jungen Peter Quills an Krebs. Kurz bevor sie starb, deutet sie an, dass der Vater von Peter ein "Wesen aus dem Licht" sei, und überreicht ihm ein Geschenk. Peter rennt daraufhin verzweifelt aus dem Krankenhaus und wird von einem Raumschiff entführt. 26 Jahre nach diesem Vorfall ist Peter ein Ravager geworden, der sich selber Star Lord nennt und Mitglied in den Reihen von dem Außerirdischen Yondu Udonta ist. Von dem Leben auf der Erde hat er sich nicht viel behalten können, allerdings besitzt er noch das Geschenk seiner Mutter, das er bisher immer noch nicht geöffnet hat, und einen alten Walkman, der eine Kassette mit alten Pop-Songs abspielt, die ihm seine Mutter zusammengestellt hat. Irgendwann bekam er einen Auftrag von Yondu: er soll eine Metallkugel (den sogenannten Orb) aus einer Ruinenstadt besorgen. Doch als er die Kugel hat, wird er von Korath und dessen Männern angegriffen, die einem gewissen Ronan dienen. Peter kann jedoch entkommen. Anstatt zu Yondu zu fliegen, will er den Orb selbst an den Hehler verkaufen, der diese Bergung in Auftrag stellte. Um sich zu rächen, setzt Yondu ein hohes Kopfgeld für Peters Gefangennahme aus. Peter weiß nicht, dass Ronan der Ankläger hinter dem Namen Ronan steht, ein Angehöriger des Volkes der Kree und ein großer Feind des Planeten Xandars. Xandar ist eine fortgeschrittene Welt, die vor einiger Zeit einen Friedensvertrag mit Kree ausgehandelt hat. Dies ignoriert Ronan aber, da er, sein Vater und sein Großvater im Krieg gegen Xandar verloren haben. Um seine Rachelust zu beseitigen, hat er mit Thanos eine Vereinbarung getroffen: Wenn er den Orb beschafft, zerstört Thanos Xandar. Als er merkt, dass Korath bei seiner Mission versagt, den Orb zu beschaffen, schickt er Gamora los, um den Orb zu beschaffen. Fast zur gleichen Zeit ist Peter im Laden beim Hehler auf Xandar. Doch als dieser hört, dass auch Ronan diesen Orb haben möchte, bricht er das Geschäft und schiebt Peter aus seinem Laden. Draußen wird er dann von Gamora, die den Orb haben will, und von den Kopfgeldjägern Rocket und Groot, die das Kopfgeld von Peter kassieren wollen, angegriffen. Gegen Ende werden alle von den Nova Corps gefangen genommen und in ein Gefängnis im All gesteckt, dem Kyln. Gamora ist dort allerdings nicht sehr willkommen, da sie eine Tochter des Ronans ist, und wird von mehreren Gefangenen bedroht. Peter, dem Gamora gefällt, befreit sie aus dieser Situation und schlägt vor, den Orb an einen Interessenten zu verkaufen, den sie kennt, und die Summe unter den Dreien beziehungsweise Vieren aufzuteilen (zunächst lässt er Groot außer acht). Peter, Rocket, Groot und Gamora können zusammen mit Drax aus dem Gefängnis entkommen. Sie fliegen mit Peters Raumschiff nach Knowhere, eine Kolone, die von Verbrechern bewohnt wird, und treffen sich dort mit Gamoras Kunden, dem Collector Taneleer Tivan. Dieser erklärt ihnen, dass der Orb in Wirklichkeit ein Behälter für den Infinity-Stein ist, einer von sechs Steinen dieser Art, die die geballte Energie des Kosmos vor dem Urknall aufgenommen haben und nur von wenigen Wesen kontrolliert werden können. Eine Dienerin von Tivan versucht den Stein an sich zunehmen, vernichtet aber sich und die Sammlung des Collectors. Damit der Stein nicht in falsche Hände fällt, entscheidet Gamora sich dafür, den Stein den Nova Corps zu überlassen. Peter stimmt dem notgedrungen zu. Drax hat allerdings im betrunkenen Zustand Ronan angefunkt, um ihn zu einem Kampf herauszufordern, da dieser seine Familie ermordet hat. Ronan, der jetzt den Orb und Gamora persönlich suchen muss, eilt sofort in die Kolonie Knowhere. Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt hat auch Yondu die Spur von Peter verfolgt und ist ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach Knowhere. Drax greift Ronan direkt an, ist ihm jedoch weit unterlegen und wird von seinem Feind zum Sterben zurückgelassen. Jedoch findet ihn Groot, der ihn schließlich rettet. Gamora, die von Rocket und Peter unterstützt wird, versucht in einer Minenkapsel Peters Schiff zu erreichen, wird aber in den Weltraum hinaus gedrängt. Dort wird ihre Kapsel von ihrer Schwester Nebula zerstört. Während Ronan mit dem Orb verschwindet, rettet Peter Gamora, die hilflos im Vakuum herumtreibt, und setzt dabei sein Leben aufs Spiel. Allerdings werden sie von Yondu aufgelesen und an Bord gebracht, da Peter diesem seinen Standort verrät. Dort kann Peter ihn überzeugen, Ronan an seinem Vorhaben zu hindern, da dieser mit der Macht des Steins die Galaxie auslöschen könnte. Zusammen mit Rocket, Groot und Drax verbünden Peter und Gamora sich mit den Ravagern und arbeiten einen Plan aus, um Ronan aufzuhalten und zu töten. Ronan hat allerdings seinen Handel mit Thanos abgesagt und will Xandar nun persönlich zerstören. Peter gelingt es, die Nova Corps zu warnen. Der Angriff auf Ronans Schiff gelingt dank der Nova Corps und Peter, Gamora, Drax und Groot können in das Schiff eindringen und schlagen sich zu Ronan durch. Der Infinity-Stein hat ihn jedoch praktisch unbesiegbar gemacht. Rocket eilt seinen Freunden zur Hilfe und fliegt dafür mit seinem Gleiter direkt in Ronans Schiff. Durch den Einbruch werden allerdings wichtige Systeme zerstört und das Schiff stürzt auf die Oberfläche Xandars. Groot opfert sich, damit seine Freunde gerettet werden. Er verabschiedetet sich mit den Worten "Wir sind Groot". Durch den Infinity-Stein übersteht Ronan ebenfalls den Absturz. Als Ronan Xandar zerstören will, lenkt Peter ihn ab und Rocket und Drax können den Stein aus Ronans Hammer entfernen. Währenddessen besiegt Gamora ihre Schwester in einem tödlichen Gefecht. Peter hindert ihn daran, den Stein wieder zukriegen und muss ihn dafür selbst in die Hand nehmen. Dadurch wird er von den zerstörerischen Energien durchfahren und Gamora und die anderen verbinden sich mit ihm, so dass die Intensität der Energie, der Peter ausgesetzt ist, gemildert wird. So kann Peter den Stein benutzen, um Ronan zu töten. Als Danke für die Rettung von Xandar, wird das Schiff von Peter repariert. Rocket hat sogar einen Spross von Groot gefunden, der im Laufe der Zeit zu einer neue Version von Groot heranwachsen wird. Es stellt sich auch heraus, dass Peters Vater ein Außerirdischer ist und Yondu den Auftrag hatte, Peter, nach dem Tod seiner Mutter, zu seinem Vater zu bringen, aber das Abkommen gebrochen hat. Am Ende sammelt Peter sich und öffnet das Geschenk von seiner Mutter. Das Geschenk beinhaltet eine weitere Kassette mit alten Popsongs. Danach bricht er mit seinen neuen Freunden auf, die jetzt als "Beschützer der Galaxie" (Guardians of the Galaxy) bekannt sind. Nach dem Abspann sieht man den Collector, der sich von einem seiner Sammelstücke, Howard, der Ente, ein paar Sprüche gefallen lassen muss. Cast Produktion Die Comicreihe Guardians of the Galaxy begann 1969 und wurde von Arnold Draxe und Gene Colan erschaffen. Viele Fans sprachen von ihrem Wunsch, eine Verfilmung zu erhalten. Produzent Kevin Feige meinte, Guardians of the Galaxy sei seit Iron Man der riskanteste Marvel Studios-Film gewesen - aber auch der aufregendste. James Gunn führte Regie und Nicole Perlman und Gunn schrieben das Drehbuch, während Kevin Feige der Produzent war. Die Stars des Film beziehungsweise die Guardians wurden Chris Pratt, bekannt aus Zero Dark Thirty und Moneyball, als Peter Quill, Zoe Saldana (Star Trek Into Darkness, Avatar) als Gamora, Dave Bautista (Riddick) als Drax der Zerstörer, Vin Diesel (The Fast and the Furious) als Groot und schließlich Bradley Cooper (American Hustle, Silver Linings) als Rocket, wobei Groot und Rocket in der deutschen Version von Hans-Eckart Eckhardt und Fahri Yardim gesprochen werden. Der Kameramann war Ben Davis, unter anderem bekannt durch Zorn der Titanen und 7 Psychos, der Szenenbildner wiederum war Charles Wood, welcher auch schon für das Szenenbild in Thor: The Dark Kingdom verantwortlich war. Filmschnitt war der Bereich von Hughes Winborne (L.A. Crash, The Help) und und Fred Raskin (Django Unchained, Fast & Furious Five), die Kostümbildnerin war Alexandra Byrne (Marvel's The Avengers) und der Komponist Tyler Bates. Die Executive Producers waren Louis D’Esposito, Alan Fine, Victoria Alonso, Jeremy Latcham und Stan Lee. Der Cast, so Feige, sei besser nicht zu machen. Vor Chris Patt waren allerdings sehr viele andere Darsteller im Gespräch, wie zum Beispiel Jensen Ackles, letztendlich hat man sich jedoch zuversichtlich für Pratt entschieden. Soundtrack / Tracks Der Soundtrack wurde von Tyler Bates komponiert und erschien am 29. Juli 2014. Des Weiteren wurden verschiedene Lieder in einem Album namens Guardians of the Galaxy: Awesome Mix Vol. 1 (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) veröffentlicht. Soundtrackliste # Morag - 1:58 Min # The Final Battle Begins - 4:21 Min # Plasma Ball - 1:18 Min # Quill's Big Retreat - 1:38 Min # To the Stars - 2:52 Min # Ronan's Theme - 2:24 Min # Everyone's an Idiot - 1:26 Min # What a Bunch of A-Holes - 2:14 Min # Busted - 1:34 Min # The New Meat - 0:36 Min # The Destroyer - 1:27 Min # Sanctuary - 2:26 Min # The Kyln Escape - 7:23 Min # Don't Mess With My Walkman - 0:44 Min # The Great Companion - 0:51 Min # The Road to Knowhere - 0:37 Min # The Collector - 3:20 Min # Ronan's Arrival - 0:56 Min # The Pod Chase - 3:56 Min # Sacrifice - 3:20 Min # We All Got Dead People - 1:46 Min # The Ballad of the Nova Corps. - 1:48 Min # Groot Spores - 1:11 Min # Guardians United - 2:46 Min # The Big Blast - 3:05 Min # Groot Cocoon - 2:29 Min # Black Tears - 2:43 Min # Citizens Unite - 1:15 Min # A Nova Upgrade - 2:10 Min Awesome Mix Vol. 1 (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) Trailer thumb|center|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|center|335 px Bewertungen * rottentomatoes.com: 7,7/10, wobei 91% der Bewertungen positiv ausgefallen sind. * imdb.com: 8,2/10 * moviepilot.de: 7.5/10 / 8.2/10 Fortsetzung Eine Fortsetzung wurde bereits vor dem Film bestätigt. Diese soll am 28. Juli 2017 erscheinen, wobei James Gunn als Regisseur zurückkehrt. Weblinks * Offizielle deutsche Website Trivia *Mit einem Box Office von 732.6 Millionen US-Dollar ist der Film der dritterfolgreichste Marvel-Film. *Sowohl die DVD- als auch die (3D) Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung des Films waren am 8. Januar 2015. Navigation en:Guardians of the Galaxy Kategorie:3D-Filme Kategorie:Guardians of the Galaxy Kategorie:USA Kategorie:Filme basierend auf Marvel Comics Kategorie:IMAX Filme Kategorie:Actionfilme Kategorie:Filme von den Marvel Studios Kategorie:Marvel Cinematic Universe Kategorie:Realfilme Kategorie:2014 Film Kategorie:Filme